Eventualities in Song
by wildemoon
Summary: A series of vignettes written by putting my iPod on Shuffle and writing until the song is done. - various pairings, mostly SLASH


Title: Eventualities in Song

Author: Elizabeth Wilde ()

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: Finn/Kurt, Puck/Kurt, Blaine/Kurt, Karofsky/Kurt, mention of Finn/Rachel

Summary: A series of vignettes written by putting my iPod on Shuffle and writing until the song is done.

Spoilers: Through the halfway mark on season 2 just to be safe.

Genre: vignette, romance, angst, general

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own any Glee characters. I am making no money from this, just enjoying myself.

Distribution: My site at http:/www.biteyourtongue.net/wilde

Author's Notes: These are not meant to be in any particular order - just random and fun. Each fic is marked with its genre and/or pairing so that folks can read only what is interesting to them.

1. "Child Psychology" by Black Box Recorder (gen)

The first night was awkward. Kurt had expected it to be awkward. He responded to that expectation by attempting to be as breezy about it all as possible. After all, what tension should there be? Finn had Rachel, he had Blaine, and they were on good terms. They'd made peace with their mistakes. Somehow when he stopped in to chat with his new step brother in a room still mostly in boxes, Kurt hadn't expected things to get so serious.

"Did it help?"

Finn shrugged and tacked another football pennant up on the wall. He had initially been surprised that Kurt didn't say anything or try to correct his design choices, then very relieved. "Yeah. It did. I mean, it didn't fix things." He shrugged, recalling how poorly he'd dealt with his mother's romance at first. "It helped."

"I didn't ever go to therapy," Kurt answered in an oddly sober tone. "I thought about it. Dad said he'd send me if I wanted. I think I just didn't want to talk about it. It was just us and nothing was going to change that. Why talk about it?" He paused and finally smiled again, picking a shirt out of one of the boxes and putting it down again before he couldn't push back the desire to critique it any longer. "I like talking to you about it better."

The smile was returned full force, and Finn found himself feeling very glad that they'd mended fences. "Yeah, me too."

2. "We Used to Laugh a Lot" by Jack Johnson (angst, one-sided Kurt/Finn)

Kurt had known it would be strange when they all separated and began to go about their individual lives. Rachel had even graduated early to take a role in a traveling production of Grease. He'd been jealous but also proud. His own graduation ceremony had taken place the day before - a sedate, formal affair. Now he sat in the audience watching his friends walking across the stage.

When Finn took hold of his diploma and raised it high, Kurt felt tears pricking his eyes. His step-brother had come a long way, clawing his way back up the social ladder not by being popular but by being himself. As the students careened toward college, more and more people realized that someone who was nice made a better friend than someone who was popular. Anger issues, slow uptake and all, Finn was easily one of the nicest people Kurt had ever known.

He was over his crush. Of course he was. At least he reminded himself that he was regularly. Life moved on for everyone. Even when Finn and Rachel split junior year, he'd only been a little bit internally giddy. Now he realized how easy it would be for them to all drift apart. He saw Finn walking across the stage and maybe walking away forever and his heart broke all over again.

3. "The Torch Singer" by John Prine (pre-slash, Puck/Kurt)

The place always smelled like smoke and gin. After awhile, Kurt had begun to like it. There was something strangely seductive about taking to the stage and watching the audience in the haze and the dim light. They watched him with interest. It was a gay club, after all, and in his tux Kurt cut a rather dashing figure. The salary for singing nightly wasn't much, but it helped him pay for his classes and keep his skills honed.

He looked out into the sea of unfamiliar faces, voice a purr of pleasure as he worked to seduce them into the moment. He almost choked when he spotted one beacon of familiarity. One person he never would have expected to see in such a place.

Kurt couldn't imagine what Noah Puckerman was doing staring at him across the room. He couldn't imagine what Puck was doing in a gay club. He also couldn't imagine why his heart pounded so fast at the look in those dark eyes that he felt sure he was going to pass out... but he couldn't wait until his break to find out.

4. "Cinnamon Girl" by Type O Negative (humor, Finn/Kurt)

Finn tasted like cinnamon. It was Kurt's very first thought when he found himself unexpectedly experiencing the thrill of being the young man's partner in tonsil hockey. Alright, it wasn't *that* intimate. They were partnered in drama class, and Finn had been insistent that he wasn't going to "puss out" on going all the way with the scene just because Kurt was a dude.

Kurt had tried to laugh it off, to tell him it was silly to worry about it. But when the kiss came, Finn had grabbed him, and he found himself off-kilter, off balance, hands pressed against his step-brother's chest and heart pounding a mile a minute. Finn tasted like cinnamon. It was because of the gum he'd been chewing and Kurt knew it, but he still found himself wanting to lick his way inside of Finn's mouth to get more of the flavor.

He managed to refrain, and all too soon Finn was pulling away. They were both blushing like crazy, and Kurt was pleased to see that he wasn't the only one who looked flustered. He gathered himself together, flipped an errant lock of hair to the side, and smiled sweetly at the teacher. "Definitely an A."

5. "Less Than Strangers" by Tracey Chapman (angst, former Blaine/Kurt)

He wasn't sure if he should say hello or not. It had been years since he saw Blaine, and Kurt frankly hadn't been prepared for the pain of the vision. He was gorgeous. Absolutely and utterly gorgeous. Sitting in Starbucks sipping a latte and chatting with a pretty blond girl, he looked like a dream come true.

Once upon a time, he had been a dream come true. They'd met, they'd become friends, they'd fallen hard, and they'd been inseparable. Kurt knew he would never regret having given Blaine every ounce of passion he'd possessed at the time. It had been worth it. When college loomed, Blaine had become distant. He was graduating, moving on, and suddenly he hadn't seemed to want to have a high school boyfriend tugging at his coattails.

Kurt took a step forward and then stopped. Blaine was looking right at him, and the cold response in those eyes made his heart sink. There would be no hellos. He was intruding. His presence was an intrusion, and his interruption would be an unforgivable sin. Somehow in the back of his mind he'd always thought that if they happened to connect again, it would be magic. It had always been magic between the two of them, right up to the end. Instead Kurt glanced away, pretending to study a bus sign next to him, and then hurried away before he could start to cry.

6. "Strange Relationship" by Darren Hayes (romance, Puck/Kurt)

One minute he was being thrown up against a locker and kissed until he could hardly breathe. The next he was alone and dwelling on his problems all over again. Hot and cold, always hot and cold. Kurt rubbed his arms and wondered why he let himself get into the situation to begin with.

The first kiss had been all but accidental. He'd been lonely, lounging in the choir room and flipping through song books, and Puck had apparently been bored. The jock had stared hard at him for a few minutes, and just when Kurt was on the verge of asking what was wrong, Puck kissed him. He'd grabbed the back of Kurt's head and kissed him like he was the hottest cheerleader on the squad. "Nice," Puck had pronounced decisively afterward.

Before Kurt recovered enough to speak, he'd been alone again. And now Puckerman couldn't seem to leave him alone, but it was a tease. Everything was hidden, and Kurt had no idea where he stood. Even the rush of the kisses - Puck *definitely* knew what he was doing - didn't quite make up for the confusion. "Puck, wait!"

The dark-haired boy stopped and looked Kurt up and down for a second. "Yeah?"

"Why?"

Puck shrugged and then slowly smiled. "You're kinda hot."

Kurt blushed at the praise and pressed, "But why are-"

"Want to." Puck looked him up and down in a way that would have made anyone feel mostly undressed. "I suck at dating." He paused and then shrugged. "Breadstix tonight. Meet me at seven. I'm gettin' to second base or, y'know, whatever the equivalent is. Just so ya know."

Kurt's jaw dropped as he watched Puck saunter casually away. He wanted to call out that Puck would be doing no such thing - but they both would have known it was a lie.

7. "Chiquitita" by ABBA (pre-slash, Finn/Kurt, mention of Karofsky/Kurt)

When he got home, Finn found himself holding an armful of sobbing Kurt. "Uh, hey," he greeted uncertainly. "What-"

"He kissed me. Karofsky, he... the neanderthal *kissed* me," Kurt mumbled against Finn's sweatshirt.

It was odd because Finn realized in that moment that his future step brother was actually kind of tall. What Kurt said registered a second later. "What, WHAT?" he demanded in utter shock.

"Kissed me. My first kiss, and it-"

Finn put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and pushed him back to get a better look at Kurt's red, tear-streaked face. "Did he hurt you?" he asked as quietly as he could mange. Relief flooded him when Kurt hesitantly shook his head. "Okay. But... hey..." He found himself wiping away the tears. "It doesn't count. The kiss, it doesn't count. They say that stuff like this," Finn couldn't bring himself to use the word rape when Kurt was already so upset, "is about, like, violence, right? So it was kind of like slapping. With lips. Not kissing at all."

Kurt looked skeptical, but a ghost of a smile found his lips at the ridiculous suggestion. "Lip slapping?"

"Totally," Finn agreed solemnly. "Lip slapping."

The other boy sniffled again but his chin lifted, and his eyes took on a brighter shine. "Lip slapping. Not so bad, I guess."

More quietly, Finn heard himself add, "When it's time... your first time'll be good. Your real one. I mean, with... you know, with Santana... I kinda messed mine up. Not a kiss, but..." He shrugged, knowing that Kurt already knew the story. "You won't. Yours is gonna be good. All of it." Realizing he still had his hands on Kurt's shoulders, Finn dropped them sheepishly. "Scout's honor."

Kurt fixed him with a stare far more like his usual haughty expression. "Well, if the Boy Scout says so..." He reached for Finn's hand without the slightest bit of hesitation and squeezed it. "Thank you."

Fin blushed and tried to shrug it off. "Yeah, well. Least I can do. We're gonna be brothers one of these days." He looked away and tried not to think about how soft Kurt's hand felt in his.

8. "Love Game" by Lady Gaga (Karofsky/Kurt)

The hands on his hips were sure and strong, and Kurt felt his breath catch. He wasn't sure he even wanted to turn around and find out who the hands belonged to. The beat throbbed through the room full of dancers. It was like they were alone despite being in the middle of the crowd. He heard the person with him murmuring something in a soft, sexy tone, but he couldn't make it out. It didn't really matter. He was slightly tipsy, and the music was really too loud to hear anyway.

One of the hands strayed to his waist, sliding up under his too-tight shirt and Kurt sighed and leaned back against the strong chest of his unknown partner. His eyes squeezed shut, and he kept them that way for a long moment before letting them open. It wasn't that he had become some sort of useless party boy, but everyone needed to give up control sometimes. College had been a revelation in how to stop hiding, to stop worrying. He'd emerged from school someone very much the same and very much different.

Kurt couldn't help the thrill of fear that went through him when he recognized the face of the man holding him. It was changed as well, slimmer, the body he could feel at his back more muscular than it had been in high school, more toned. "Oh, god-" He immediately moved to get away, but the look of abject pain on the other man's face stopped him momentarily. "What are you-"

"The same thing you are. I saw you... couldn't help it. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have..." There was no blustery confidence, no anger, nothing but confused pain on Dave Karofsky's face. A bit older, a bit wiser, a lot more fit, the young man let Kurt slip out of his grasp and finally took a deep breath. "Can I buy you a drink?"

9. "Lovesong" by The Cure (utter romantic fluff, Blaine/Kurt)

"Do you have any idea how crazy I am about you?"

Kurt's whole face brightened as he smiled. "Probably *almost* as crazy as I am about you."

"After all these years?" There was no real skepticism in the tone, but Blaine couldn't resist asking anyway. "Not tired of me? Ready to trade in for a younger model?"

The smile became more serious, and Kurt's hand stretched across the dinner table to clasp his husband's tightly. "Never. Ever." After almost ten years together, it still amazed him that he managed to love the other man just a little bit more every single day. They changed and grew and always ended up right back in each other's arms.

"If I could, I'd marry you all over again... but the way you plan a wedding, we can only afford to do that once."

Kurt swatted at Blaine's arm without any real intention of doing harm and lifted his wine. "A toast. To my gorgeous, talented husband."

"And to mine. I love you."

"I love you too."

10. "Unlonely" by John Prine (romance, Finn/Kurt)

He wasn't sure why he'd fought so long. With Rachel, it had always been forced. It was a fight from the start. Every relationship he'd had was a fight, a struggle to keep himself in check or the other person with him.

Then suddenly he was with someone who liked him. It wasn't that Kurt didn't criticize because he did. He was honest, blunt to the point of pain at times, but he was also sweet and caring. The moment he accepted Finn into his circle as family and then as a boyfriend, Finn received the same attention and protection that Kurt offered to anyone he was close to. It was a fiercely sweet side of the young man that Finn realized he hadn't ever seen before. With Rachel he'd always been finding a new level of dark. With Kurt he constantly found himself surprised by the layers of light under Kurt's bitchy exterior.

When they were together, the bond between them was nothing like Kurt's initial pursuit - the forced, awkward interactions that had driven him so crazy. It wasn't like Finn's attempts at romance with Rachel or Quinn. It was something different for the both of them and infinitely more comfortable. Being looked at strangely by people at school had become normal anyway. Now when Finn walked down the hallway and people stared, he didn't care as much. A blue slushie facial didn't matter when he was holding Kurt's hand. Besides, he had the memory of the day Kurt had impetuously decided to lick some of the Slurpie off of his neck. The morons flinging iced syrup were never going to have anything that hot in their memory banks.

Things between them were right, they were comfortable. Neither of them were lonely anymore.


End file.
